geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
DIVIDE
Divide & Conquer is the 1st episode of "Percy Jackson & The Olympians" SYNOPSIS 6 professor at a olympian camp,train an mentor 6 adolescent demigods,in order to protect the world from evil.The team faces a powerful and mysterious entity. PLOT The episode begins with a hooded figure,breaking into a factory,the figure knocks out the first 3 guards,only to ambushed by 10 more, the figure defeats them with ease,and steals a mysterious orb from a podium, and jumps out of a window to escape. THEME SONG Back at camp Half-Blood, Annabeth Chase, runs over to Percy and Tyson's table,to tell them about,the break-in,Tyson,comments "maybe the thief thought it was pretty,and wanted to have for his collection" Annie says that the orb was an ancient relic that was recovered by The Company Of Light, and since it was stolen, it could cause hell all over Olympus. Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood,and Grover Underwood Arrive, and Annie tells them about the break-in, and Percy comments that she's way to into this, and should let it go, but Annie retaliates and says that,that the Orb was living proof of The Company Of Light's legacy. Percy ask's Annie whats so big about 6 teenagers that saved a "ball of light" from a wizard? Prof.Diezera one of the professors, interferes and says to Percy that The Company Of Light was the strongest team of demigods that ever lived,and ask's to see Percy alone.Tyson oooooh's as if Percy was in trouble, Percy is afraid he is, but Theseus talks to him about the break-in,Percy says that he's starting to sound like Annie, but Theseus says that it's more important than he thinks, and reveals that it could be the destruction Olympus, thus making Percy worry, but Theseus says that it's nothing and leaves, with a sneaky look on his face. Later Annie is in Prof.Iuelei's class,and during a lecture, Annie is taking notes while drawing a symbol in her notepad, that concerns Prof.Iuelei,and she ask's to see Annie after class. Iuelei questions Annie about the symbol she was drawing, with a worried expression, after Annie leaves, Iuelei looks at a birthmark shaped like the symbol, that Annie was drawing earlier. Later, Alec and Izzy are at the arena watching a fight when Prof's.Tihih ,pay them a visit,the Prof's. talk to them about the orb that was stolen, Isabelle is less than interested, but Alec seems intreeged, much to Isabelle's dismay.Tyson and Grover are visited by Prof.Poulous and Prof.Diezera, and are also talked to about the orb. All the teens come together, and complain about the Prof. all coming to them about the orb, and Percy decides that the only way to put a stop to it is to take the orb themselves, Isabelle is shocked to hear this, but intreeged, Alec disagrees saying that it will be dangerous and stupid, but Annie says that they should, Alec comments that she always agrees with Percy, Annie denies this, and Alec says that she's only agreeing with him now because she likes him, which causes Annie to lash out at Alec saying that he only disagrees because he likes him to, which triggers an awkward silence. Tyson changes the subject, by asking Percy what the plan is, Alec still disaproves,and Grover says that it would be nice to see the team back together, and while explaining, Theseus overhears, this with worry on face, but alas, Percy calls off the mission, saying it was stupid to ever suggest it, but Annie says it's not, and comforts him. Theseus tries to talk to Percy about his mission to retrieve the orb, and Percy thinks that Theseus is trying to turn him against, going, but instead encourages him to go, which confuses Percy, and ask's Theseus why he's telling him to go, and Theseus reveals that he overheard his plan ,and says that this mission may change his life forever .Theseus walks away leaving Percy confused. Percy tells Annie about the strange encounter ,and Annie says that maybe, just messing with him, but Percy says that he wouldn't do that,Percy then leaves to go and find tyson to tell him that the mission was back on,Annie carries on about,and behind she hears a voice say "hey beautiful,long time no see"she turns around and reveals that the voice was coming from Luke Castellan.Annie is shocked,Percy sees this,pulls out his sword and tells Luke not to touch Annie,Luke says he's not here for a fight or,to destroy Olympus,but mearly to make ammends,and also reveals that he asked Chiron,to give him his cabin back,and everything,Percy and Annie are shocked by this,and go to The Big House,to confront Chiron,and he reveals that Theseus told him about their mission,and-strangely,encourages them to go on it,and Percy ask's why everyone thinks that the mission is such a big deal,and Chiron reveals that,this mission was a prophecy,shocking Percy and Annie.The two then leave to find Theseus,but instead,find Prof.Iueiei.They Ask her what's going on,but she claims to have no idea as to what there talking about,and that Theseus never told her about their mission,she then goes to confront Theseus,And an argument ensues,and in a effort of desire Theseus make a pass at Prof.Iueiei,she becomes nervous and tells him to stop,but doesn't,and tries to kiss her,she backs away and says that he's only doing this so that she won't be mad at him,and she leaves,angry.Percy is seen walking around Camp half-blood(possibly looking for Grover)and runs into Luke,and he teases Percy about going on another mission ,saying that "it's nice to the team back together again" but Percy says that there not,Luke accuses him of being scared,and even comments that he's only doing this to keep himself out of trouble.The two start to argue,and Percy snaps at Luke,when he makes a comment about Annie being in love with him(Luke)And punches Luke in the nose,and angrily tells him to stay away from her,or else.Grover calls meeting,and summons everyone to meet at His cabin.He anounces that they are going to take back the orb,no matter what,Percy objects to this,but Grover says that it will be good for him,and after further persuasion,he manages to convince Percy,and the rest of the team,to do it,Tyson is excited,saying that he can finally hang out with someone,that ends up with someone getting killed.Annie points out that they don't have any weapons,because they were all destroyed,by Kronos,so Tyson brings them all to his cabin and reveals a amoire of 6 different swords.They all take their pick and Percy sees his reflection in it,and Annie comments that he can see his eyes,sparking a romantic moment,but are interupted,by Izzy. Later that night, the Team sneaks out of camp,and while sneaking through the forest,Percy complains about Luke,and jokingly reveals,That he said Annie had a crush on him, making everyone share a worried look, Annie reveals that she did,have a small crush on Luke when they were kids.Percy is infuriated with jealousy,which Isabelle points out,Percy claims he's not jealous, and tells,Annie to drop it,but he brings it the topic back up,and asks her how she could ever like someone like Luke,Annie says that she used to like Luke before he betrayed the camp,but Percy is still on the topic,and they argue until,they reach the camp barrier. When they arrive at the factory,Percy is still fed up about Annie liking Luke. After Izzy picks the lock on the factory door,The Team gets in, and Percy complaines to Grover and Tyson about his problem,and Grover implies that he just feels this way because he has feelings for Annie, Percy denies this and says that he and Annie are just friends,Tyson explains that maybe his past feelings for Annie have't left yet, Causing Percy to worry, but distracts himself from the topic,by investigating the factory office. meanwhile, Annie,Alec,and Isabelle are investigating,the file cabinets,and while searching,they come across a tripwire, Alec cuts the wire to see what happens,and are ambushed by 3 hooded figures, Alec and Isabelle, stay to fight,but are easily defeated,Annie runs to the back to call Percy,but he ignores it,still mad at her,but the 4th time he calls her,all he hears is crashing and screaming,he,Grover,and Tyson,all rush upstairs,only to see an unconscious Alec and Isabelle,and a furious Annie,mad at Percy for not picking up,the two start to argue,but are then ambushed by,6 hooded figures,they start battle,Tyson and Grover drag Alec and Izzy to safety,while Percy and Annie battle the figures,they manage to defeat two of them,but Annie gets ambushed and is knocked out, Percy rushes to her side,but is attacked,by a figure,Percy actavates his sword,and battles the figure,Percy gains the advantage, and battles the figure on the balconey,Percy defeats the figure,and takes off it's mask, and Percy is shocked to find out that the figure is Theseus, but before Percy can question Theseus, another figure sneaks up behind Percy, and hits him over the head with a rock, knocking him out The next morning, after the team wakes up, at Camp Half-blood. Theseus apologizes for the attack and explains why he attacked them. while the other figures untie them. Theseus explains that, the attack, and the orb, was merely a test. Percy doesn't believe him, Theseus says that he doesn't have to, and that he should never, trust a villain. This confuses Percy, and Theseus explains further that (like he said) the attack was a test, to see if they were really ready, to protect the world from evil. The other figures, reveal themselves as the rest of the professors, and they all explain that they (the titans) are all the descendants of The Company Of Light. At first the team doesn't believe them, but then they reveal that, the day that they were all born ,they made a deal with there parents, to make them there descendants, and also reveals that the professors are acually the company of light. The team is shocked, and Tyson becomes tongue-tied and passes out. Later, after Tyson comes to. Percy is still in shock and in denial, and demands more explanations,, and Theseus, reveals that when they were all still in there mothers womb, they made a deal with there parents, and imprinted there marks on them, after they were born. The team looks down at there wrists, and look at there birthmarks, and realize that there marks, match the Prof's. marks. Percy has Theseus', Annie has Euphie's, Tyson has Astropulo's, Isabelle has Kallen's, Grover has Khairis', and Alec has Melious. Percy realizes that Theseus was telling the truth, and Theseus says that they will start there training tomorrow. Later that day, Percy angrily confronts Poseiden, yelling about how he didn't tell him, that he was a Greek hero's descendant, and that he's furious that Poseiden lied to him the entire time, and when Poseiden doesn't respond, Percy angrily lashes out and makes the tide rise.Tyson finds him and calms him down saying that Poseiden was keeping this secret because he was trying to protect him. Percy calms down and returns to the campgrounds for training. During the training montage